


this fic being posted does not entitle the author to any goods or services

by steelgayrun



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Background Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, M/M, Multi, Space Exploration, anal exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 17:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19959703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelgayrun/pseuds/steelgayrun
Summary: hi





	this fic being posted does not entitle the author to any goods or services

**Author's Note:**

  * For [steelgayrun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelgayrun/gifts).



Hanzo and Genji were hanging out for like the fifth time this week because they’re friends. Then Reinhardt came along. “I am notably sexy in 6 countries.” Hanzo !? And looked at Genji who >///>. “Fingers in his ass” played. “Scheisse, they are trying to recruit me for Los Angeles Undertale” (fingers in his ass) “again.” Genji notices the lyrics “Fingers In His Ass”. Reinhardt cringed and explained they didn’t have rights to the Undertale soundtrack but Fingers In His Ass was copyright free. Hanzo had ruthlessly fired suction cup lolly snakes onto “their” brains, so the group of weird college students were being plagued with thoughts of going to the gym and playing squash. 

“BROTHER,” Hanzo was like lol yea. He gave hanjo a hug and pulled his flippers out of his BACK PACK. “Swimmy,” he said, pulling them on. The swimys didn’t say stuff but looked at him weird. He grabbed the sun & ate it while hanzo was asking the library snail where he came from. Genji Judo tossed the hell out of rein onto the ground and ripped his pants off and pried his butts apart. The void stared back at him with starry eyes. “Sorry I was holding a galaxy in there for safe keeping while Grindly Walls wakes up.” He is a hibernating polar bear. 

"ANGELA" Genji bass boosted, "can u give rein wings". “Yes” she said and flew away. Then Rein picked gengu up securely in his hot beef injection arms, and they flew over the canyons of (ROUTE 66 LOCATION.) They saw an alien. Genji kicked his flippy feet. Hanzo experienced a swift breeze down on the surface. Mccree blew in like a tumble weed.  
“Howdy”. “Hot date,” he ~~pointed~~ yeehawed and pointed at the snail. Who disintegrated (snail). 

Hammond mechless McCree interprets. Hamster hat brain controll McCree speaks English in front of Hanzo. Hat is room with chaise lounge. Hanzo sees mccree as a rodent and finds it sexy. 

Rein & genji fly to the galaxy in his ass. Hammond gave them space helmets on the way. “Genjamin ure beautiful”  
Genji despairs. This man is so handsome. He screams "I need feeling D:" Then sum1 fixes his robo parts which were slightly misaligned & he is filled with a rush of love & roses for Rein. He getz Hanzo←idk why to tell him where he is and motorcycles an UBER full of roses to him & cries I feel my love. 

"I love snails a lot but my heart beats mostly for you” They danced Genji style to some electro swing. Baptiste scanner arm but Holy Mackerel scout instead. Hanzo armpit lube 

Genji withdrew an egg log. “I wish I had remembered I had this a long tamago” 

**Author's Note:**

> i accidentally wrote grindlewald instead of balderich


End file.
